


Sunshine

by RvnDKWood



Series: Sunshine [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, But only a little, Crack, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Implied Erol/Torn, Jinx is regretting everything, M/M, One-sided Ashelin/Torn, One-sided Jak/Torn, Power Bottom, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Torn is a cockslut, Torn is a scary dom, Violent Sex, also crap, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvnDKWood/pseuds/RvnDKWood
Summary: Torn is a complete cockslut. Jinx is a good friend. Torn is a power bottom who takes no shit. Jinx is rethinking his life decisions.Also, Torn feels.I have so much to regret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah soooooo.....this was just for fun. I hate the lack of Bottom!Torn, since he's so freaking sexy as one with those sassy hips and long legs. So, I decided to try my hand at writing a smut fic and....deal lord I wrote over 5000 words of pure smut. 
> 
> Be nice, remember that this is just for fun. Comments are welcome and encouraged!! Let me know if I should write something else or give me ideas for something similar, as long as Torn bottoms.

 

One look at Torn would make anyone think that he was a reserved, quiet, and simple man. Anyone who actually knew him couldn’t possible picture him as anything other than mature, responsible, and completely sexually frigid.

 

His “romance” with Ashelin only cemented these rumors, since who the HELL could have such a bombshell for a girlfriend and not show some form of PDA? Ashelin was the only one who initiated flirting in public, and it was over almost instantly with the two sharing a look and returning to whatever activity they were doing before.

 

They had broken it off before, twice, so it was obvious there was some discord between Haven’s Governess and the Commander of the guard. They all just assumed that Torn was a private person who simply had way too much time to waste on frivolous activities like sex and dating.

 

In a way, it was good that they didn’t know the truth. If Torn’s little secret ever got out, he feared that he would never regain the respect of his troops.

 

The truth is that Torn is an insatiable cockslut.

 

“Ey, slow down there stripes. My dick aint goin’ anywhere.” Jinx took another puff of his cigar and blew the smoke on the top of Torn’s head, which bobbed between his thighs. Torn looked up and gave Jinx an icy glare, which wasn’t as threatening as he wanted it to be with a cock shoved halfway down his throat. The carpeting in the Commander’s office was scratching Torn through the fabric of his pants, and his knees were protesting about his position of kneeling in front of Jinx, as the bomber sat comfortably in his office chair.

 

But hey, he had to get his fix somehow.

 

“Ugh ull, ish!” Torn grunted around the pulsing meat in his mouth while fisting the base roughly; Jinx just laughed. “Wha’ was that? Didn’t quite catch ya, dreads.” Another glare, and Torn pulled the throbbing erection out of his throat, a small string of saliva still connecting his bottom lip to the dark red tip, “I said, ‘shut up, Jinx’. You should be lucky I’m willing to do this in the first place.”

 

Jinx raised a blonde eyebrow in amusement, “Right, I’m lucky you’re willing, cuz it aint like you NEED to have a cock shoved in you every other day or you go nuts.” He smirked as the Commander’s glare deepened slightly, the tips of his ears going slightly red. “Shut the fuck up, Jinx”

 

“Why? It’s the tru-OOO-“, and just like that, Torn deep-throated the blonde pyro’s cock, making him nearly drop his cigar as he hissed out a groan. Torn would’ve smiled at that, if he wasn’t…preoccupied.

 

Jinx wasn’t wrong. Torn knew about his crazy urges that plagued him ever since he was a teen. He was in a gang, before joining the guard, and they ran everything including drugs, counterfeit credits, and prostitution. Once, when Torn was serving as one of their hooker’s handler, a customer took a liking to him instead and offered to pay for his service. Long story short, Torn liked it more than he thought he would. Though he never whored himself out after that, he started a relationship with a fellow gang member and got his dick fix sated there. But, as time went on, his cocklust only became stronger.

 

Even after he got out of the gang and joined the guard, he found himself craving cock more and more. Of course, he couldn’t just proposition one of the other guards, since that would NOT go over well, but he did find a couple sex friends from clubbing that sated his “urges”. Well…until he became a captain in the guard and met someone who could sate him in every way.

 

But…that didn’t last.

 

Because of that betrayal, he didn’t need to sate his urges during the days of the Underground or the war after. But now, everything was peaceful, and he was no longer a nameless grunt. He has authority, respect, and admiration. He couldn’t be seen picking up men in bars or buying a prostitute in Kras.

 

Which brings us back to Jinx. There were only two men in Haven that Torn trusted enough to indulge him. One of them was Jinx. He needed someone who was, first of all, willing and who wouldn’t take advantage of his situation. He had known Jinx long enough to know that he had better things to do than blackmail the Commander. Also, the blonde wasn’t picky with his partners and definitely wouldn’t turn down a blowjob…or anything else for that matter.

 

Jinx abandoned his cigar on the floor of Torn’s office as soon as the brunette started face-fucking himself on his crotch. Jinx barely was able to move his leg and stomp out the still lit cigar, as Torn’s intensity increased. The Commander’s face was turning red around his nose and cheeks and his pupils were blown wide. “Oh, yew Fuckin’ slut” Jinx growled as he fisted his hands in reddish-brown dreads and started snapping his hips forward roughly. He watched as Torn’s eyes began to glaze over and his throat became lax, accepting the thrusting cock like it was a gift from the Precursors.

 

As Jinx tested the waters a bit by lightly thrusting while fully engulfed, he looked into Torn’s eyes and saw what he needed to see…confirmation. They had a system. If Torn needed Jinx to stop, he would tap Jinx’s thigh three times, and it would end, no questions asked. Also, if anything went horribly wrong, not that it would since Jinx wasn’t as stupid as he looked; Torn was strong enough to stop it himself. So Jinx threw caution to the wind and stood up from Torn’s office chair, earning an encouraging look from the commander as his back was forced to straighten. With a rough twist of Torn’s dreads Jinx began violently humping Torn’s face like it would keep him alive.

 

The hot, wet warmth of Torn’s mouth started constricting around Jinx’s cock as it fucked his throat open, and Torn felt his pants get increasingly tighter. The feeling of hard, raw dick pistoning in and out of his throat was amazing, but today, for some reason, it wasn’t enough. As much as he loved the brutal face-fucking, Torn felt a familiar ache in his ass that demanded immediate attention. He quickly tapped Jinx’s hip three times and the thrusting slowed. As Jinx pulled out of Torn’s throat, bringing a few strands of Torn’s saliva with it, he looked at Torn with concern, “You ok, dreads?”

 

 Torn just panted lightly and said nothing as he stood up and turned around. He laid flat on his stomach against the hard wood of his desk, pressing his front against it and jutting out his backside invitingly. Torn turned back, lust seeping through his constant “resting bitch face”, and growled, “Fuck me.”

 

‘ _Looks like the Commander took over’_ , Jinx thought as he straightened and nearly saluted him. He loved how authoritative Torn sounded when he was lust-drunk.  Jinx’s eyes darkened slightly as he grinned widely, “Yes sir!” Torn’s legs spread apart so Jinx could press up between them. Like the asshole he is, Jinx couldn’t help but rut against Torn’s clothed backside before gripping his asscheeks and kneading them, earning an irritated growl from the guard. One thing Jinx really liked about Torn was how lean yet muscled his body was. All those lovely, lean muscles and gorgeously long legs were built for speed…and flexibility.

 

Jinx slid his hands up Torn’s hips and slowly pulled his pants down over the swell of his buttocks, just enough to expose that glorious ass and allow them to quickly redress if they were interrupted. It wasn’t likely, since Torn locked his door, but Ashelin or Jak could access ANY locked rooms and, as much as the possibility of being caught thrilled Jinx, Torn wouldn’t be very happy about his co-workers watching him get railed in his office…on his desk…over some important looking documents.

 

Having his fill of teasing, Jinx once more grabbed the soft, pale globes and parted them to reveal a small, dark pink…stretched hole? “Th’ fuck? Were you playing with yerself or somethin’? Yer hole is gapin’ and it‘s already lubed.” Torn blushed a shade darker and muttered, “Kal came in earlier.” Jinx raised a brow, “Ya already got yer dick fix today? Then, why the fuck do ya need me?” Torn’s forehead thumped against his desk as he groaned, “It was our anniversary, so Ashelin spent the last WEEK with me. I love her ‘n all, but I haven’t gotten any in SEVEN fucking days.”

 

“So that explains why I haven’t seen ya in a while. I just assumed Kal was-”

 

“He wasn’t.” Torn looked back and locked eyes with Jinx, “Being with Ashe is good and all, but I haven’t cum all week. I’m. Fucking. Desperate!” Jinx gave a short laugh and shook his head, “Geez, you really have a problem, dreads.” Jinx returned his attention to the small, twitching hole in front of him, “Lucky fer you, I have a solution.” Without warning, Jinx shoved two fingers inside Torn, eliciting a sharp hiss from the guard.

 

The fingers went in quite easily, thought that was no surprise to Jinx, and it only took a couple shallow thrusts before he could slip a third inside. A couple twists and prods later, Jinx located that spot inside Torn that made him moan softly. Jinx lightly rubbed and stroked the special place lovingly, making sure Torn got extra special attention before the main event, “Poor little Commander. Goin’ without a nice hard cock for a whole week! Fuck, yer ass is literally suckin’ my fingers.” Torn only moaned as Jinx started scissoring and thrusting his digits inside; messing around the already lube coating his insides.

 

“Kal did quite a job on ya, didn’t he?” Jinx reached his other hand between Torn’s legs and pressed on the skin between his balls and hole, stimulating his prostate from the outside. A shudder ran down Torn’s spine as he weakly croaked out, “Don’t give him -ngh- so much credit. If he -HA- had fucked me like a real man I wouldn’t -mm- need you.” Jinx laughed as he pulled his fingers out and slid his cock along the crease of Torn’s ass, lightly rubbing against his winking hole, “Heh, so the kid conked out on ya?”

 

Torn growled low and grinded his ass back against Jinx’s dick, “He fucking came once, while I was blowing him, and then couldn’t get it up. So I threatened to cut off his junk with my knife then use it as a dildo if he didn’t get it back up. Then, when he did manage to get hard, I nearly crushed his pelvis.” Jinx let out a loud laugh and grabbed Torn’s hips roughly before lining up his cock and prodding Torn’s opening with the head, “Poor kid, ya probably scared him with that ugly dominant streak of yers. You’ll pro’bly have ta find a new cock to ride now.” Torn huffed out a laugh, “Got any recommendations?” With that, Jinx pressed the tip of his cock inside and slowly sank inside Torn’s tight and lube-filled passage, “How ‘bout this one?”

 

A loud gasp was coaxed out of Torn, but he quickly returned to his usual quiet moans and small groans. He wasn’t a screamer, in fact he barely made any noise in bed; usually, he just settled for quietly moaning and grunting. Though Jinx learned that if fucked just right, one could coax some cute whimpers and gasps from the Commander. As he got used to the feeling of Jinx inside him, Torn groaned out, “Kal fuckin’ deserved it! He shouldn’t have cum so quickly. He knows better than that. So I just ‘encouraged’ him a little.”

 

Jinx raised a brow and adjusted his stance, “Yeah, cuz threatening someone with genital mutilation is SO encouraging.” Torn rolled his eyes and growled, “Just shut up and fuck me before I start threatening YOU.” Jinx scowled slightly and pulled out until only the head was inside, then he slammed it all back inside HARD, bringing a small whimper out of Torn. He did this a few more times before settling at a nice even pace of pulling out only halfway with his thrusts.

 

Torn closed his eyes and allowed his body to relax and revel in the nice feeling of something sliding in and out of his sensitive ass. Though he enjoyed riding his partner’s dick into submission, sometimes it was nice to just give someone else the reigns and allow himself to be used. And Jinx was a very good partner for that.

 

The angle changed and Jinx was now directly prodding Torn’s prostate, earning a small moan every time his cock made contact. Slowly, the speed picked up and the accuracy of hitting his prostate dwindled, but Torn didn’t care. He was so advanced in his anal endeavors that he could cum just from the feeling of a hot, hard dick rubbing against the walls of his anus. Though, one thing that was nice about Jinx is that he cared about his partner’s pleasure. He reached around Torn’s hips and fisted his leaking erection, jerking it in rhythm with his thrusts.

 

It was a nice gesture, and Torn appreciated it, but he honestly couldn’t get off from his cock alone anymore. The speed decreased suddenly, and Jinx now focused on deep, hard thrusts directly into the deeper parts of Torn’s passage. Torn’s moans became a bit louder at this new pace and he found that he enjoyed this, a LOT more than just quick thrusting. It was focused and rough, allowing him to really feel the cock he was devouring. As he lost himself more and more in the pleasure, Torn started clenching and constricting his muscles in time with Jinx’s thrusting, making the blonde groan in pleasure and slight discomfort at the tight suction around his cock.

 

“Fuck! Stripes! Yer makin’ –ugh- it harder to –ngh- thrust.” Torn looked back and smirked cheekily before grinding back against Jinx, meeting his thrusts. Jinx had to release Torn’s shaft and grip his hips in order to keep his balance. One look at the guard’s face was all it took for Jinx to realize that he was about to be fucked, in a figurative sense. Torn wiggled his hips and shimmied his pants down all the way before stepping out of them, and Jinx knew what that meant.

 

He meant business now.

 

Torn’s dominant streak was starting to take control, and Jinx knew if he wanted to survive it, he needed some stability in the form of grabbing Torn’s hips with all the strength he had. “What’s the matter firebug? Getting’ too rough for you to handle?!” He annunciated each word with a strong clench, making Jinx gasp slightly. Torn’s hips started to snap back against Jinx violently, forcing his prick to cram painfully inside Torn’s tightening body with every thrust. Torn laughed low in his throat and teased, “You aint seen nothing yet. If I had my way, your cock would be black and blue by the end of our session.”

 

Yup, Jinx was worried now. Torn’s started to enter Dom mode and soon there would be no way out. Jinx knew he couldn’t talk Torn out of it once he REALLY started, but until it got to that point, he could just enjoy the roughness that came from letting Torn have the reigns. Besides, last time this happened it wasn’t…THAT bad…just left him very sore the next morning. Jinx stepped back and felt his thighs hit Torn’s office chair. He wasn’t prepared when Torn suddenly pushed all his weight back, forcing Jinx to sit in the chair with Torn’s ass pressing down against his crotch. “So this is how it’s gonna go, eh stripes?” Jinx panted.

 

Torn’s smirked widely, his eyes squinting mischievously as he cooed, “You know you like it. You came twice last time you let me do this.” He started twisting his hips, grinding Jinx’s cock against his inner walls. Jinx grinded his teeth, barely stifling a moan as Torn gasped above him, “Oh FUCK! I miss this! Kal’s cock is nice and all, but you’re so fucking THICK!” Immediately, Torn’s hips raised up and quickly slammed down against Jinx’s lap. Torn braced his hands against the edge of his desk and used his thighs and abdominals to lift his lower half up and down on Jinx’s lap. The pace was brutally slow at first as Torn tested the waters, but soon enough he was riding Jinx’s dick like a pro.

 

Torn only paused every now and again to fully sheath Jinx inside him and pivot his hips around, grinding Jinx’s cock before returning to the brutal riding. Jinx squeezed his eyes shut as the intense pleasure kept him from keeping them open. It was rough, but not as rough as the first time; that time, Jinx didn’t know how to tell when Torn got too riled up and now he was more familiar with the brunette’s tells. Torn’s moans became a bit louder and he seemed to get increasingly rougher as time went on. Jinx’s hips were starting to hurt a bit from the constant barrage of 180 lbs. of pressure slamming against them.

 

Ok…now Torn was starting to scare him. Jinx was positive that Torn had started to sink WAY too far into coo-coo crazy Dommie land, and he had to bring him back before he got too excited.

 

He grabbed Torn’s hips roughly and pulled him into his lap, holding him still, “Easy there dreads, cool it with the roughness.” Torn stiffened slightly and started to resist a bit, wanting to resume the rough riding, but Jinx’s hands stayed firm against his hips, holding him in place. With an annoyed sigh, Torn pressed back against Jinx, turning his head to the side and instead focused on the course scratch of stubble as Jinx began to kiss and nip his way down Torn’s neck, biting him lightly at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder.

 

“Ya know I don’t mind being a bit rough, but save the sadism for Kal and just enjoy me workin’ that pretty ass of yers.” Torn turned to give Jinx an unamused glare then sighed and pulled his legs up, bracing his boot heels on the sides of his chair, near Jinx’s thighs. He slowly started up his ride again, this time a bit more gentle, really taking time to appreciate the push and pull of his rectal walls along Jinx’s shaft.

 

Jinx placed his hands on Torn’s waist and purred into his neck, “Yeah, thas’it sunshine. Focus on rubbin’ yer insides nice and slow.” Jinx angled his hips again and started meeting Torn’s thrusts again, aiming directly for his prostate. “Fuck, I love you like this, stripes. So calm and needy; ya almost make me wanna give up the ladies entirely…almost.” Jinx jabbed at Torn’s prostate a little harder and Torn’s knees spread open in response.

 

From his position, squatting on the chair, anyone could walk in the door and see _everything_ that was happening to him. His face red, eyes glazed over, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth; not to mention his leaking prick, spread open legs and red, abused rim complete with a cock reaming it. Of course, Jinx noticed this and couldn’t ignore an opportunity to tease the Commander. “Ya know, it’s about time for Jakey-boy to come by for his assignments, eh stripes?” Torn moaned in annoyance at being reminded of reality and laid his head back against Jinx’s shoulder.

 

“Yep, I wonder what he would think if he saw ya like this, with me.” Torn’s eyes snapped open at that and his body went still. Jinx smirked and continued, “He’d come in here, and have a front row view of your favorite pastime. Getting FUCKED!” Jinx gave one harsh thrust at that word, making Torn gasp and squeeze his eyes shut. “He’d get to see you in your natural state, moaning and bouncing on a fat dick. He’d probably never be able to look you in the eye again. Or maybe-” Jinx caught Torn’s earlobe between his teeth briefly before whispering, “-He’d want to join.”

 

The breathy moan that escaped Torn’s lips tipped Jinx off that the guard wasn’t as against the idea as he thought…which only fueled Jinx’s metaphorical fire. “Oh he’d definitely want a piece of this. I bet he’d come over and shove his fingers in yer mouth first, gettin’ them all coated with yer spit.” Torn shivered against Jinx’s form as he chuckled and continued, “Then, when his fingers are nice and wet, he’ll take out his big, throbbin’ shaft and stroke it with them. It’ll be like yer givin’ him an indirect blowjob.”

 

Jinx reached down between Torn’s legs and gripped his erection, finding it leaking and impossibly hard. That meant Torn was enjoying the hypothetical situation Jinx was weaving. “Then, maybe he’ll make you bend down and really blow him. Yer flexible enough ta do it. Or maybe he’ll just shove his cock inside you too.” Torn then laughed the loudest Jinx every heard from him and clenched even tighter around him, “Ok, that’s actually pretty hot, Jinx.”

“Then why the fuck did ’ya laugh?!” Jinx pouted slightly.

Torn bristled and retorted, “Because I don’t even think it’s remotely possible.”

“It is!”

“No…it’s not.”

“Then let’s try it, I’ll bet it does work.”

“It’s not YOUR ass, Jinx, it’s mine. And I say it’s NOT possible.”

 

Jinx paused his thrusting and reached down to Torn’s hole. He shoved two fingers inside easily, earning a surprised yelp from Torn, “I dunno, like I said, yer pretty flexible.” Torn glared at Jinx, though it came off looking more like a pout, “Not in my ass though, you idiot.” Jinx answered by pulling open Torn’s rim, causing Torn to throw his head back and moan, stretching it to its max, “Nah, I’m pretty sure we can fit another cock in. It’ll be a tight fit but Jak’s pretty determined and-“, Torn growled, “WHY are we even discussing this!?” he palmed his face exasperatedly and continued, “For the love of Mar, Jinx, if you don’t finish fucking me I WILL tie you down and go full Dom on you.”

 

Without another word, Jinx pulled his fingers out of Torn and stood up; using his momentum to slam Torn down on his desk and wrap his long legs around Jinx’s hips. Torn could barely even register the moment before Jinx started pounding into him at full force. Torn’s face was pressed against a paper and his hands clawed at anything they could reach, which instead made him knock a stack of papers on the floor. His mind went blank as Jinx nailed his prostate with every thrust.

 

They were close, Jinx kept his constant pace, trading speed for power and accuracy as he tried to get Torn off first. It didn’t take much longer, due to the teasing and roughhousing, for Torn to come undone. The Commander’s moans and grunts turned into slightly higher pitched whines as he neared orgasm, and he gave one sharp cry as his body convulsed and clenched, signaling that he came. Torn’s body went lax and his passage had softened and loosened with his orgasm. Jinx stilled his movements, waiting for consent to continue. Torn was too weak to move, so he simply panted out, “Go ahead, use me.”

 

Jinx smiled and started rapidly pistoning into Torn’s opened and softened body, trying to reach his own orgasm as quickly as he could. It didn’t take long for Jinx to reach it, rutting his cock into Torn one last time before he spilled deep inside his bowels, coating the pink walls with his seed.

 

Wait…

He wasn’t supposed to…

…Oh, fuck.

“Jinx?”

“I forgot ta pull out.”

“…fuck.”

 

Jinx pulled out slowly, taking care to not overstimulate his partner, and let Torn’s legs drop to the ground. He spread the brunette’s cheeks and gently slid two fingers up inside him, feeling the cum already beginning to leak out, “Sorry ‘bout that, Sunshine. I know ya don’t like it when I cum inside.” Torn sighed and lifted his upper body off the desk, “It’s fine. Just need a plug to keep it from leakin’-” Torn froze when he stood up fully, “OH FUCK ME!!” Jinx tucked his spent cock back in his pants and teased, “Geez you really are insatiable.” Torn grabbed a document on the desk…where he was laying…that now had cumstains on it.

“…Oh.” That paper looked important to even Jinx.

“OH?! YES ‘OH’, JINX!! This is the permit for rebuilding the Orphanage!!”

 

Torn slammed the paper back on the desk and groaned, “And I fucking came on it.” Jinx had to hold back his laughter since he knew that if he laughed, the next time they met up would end with Jinx having nightmares for a week. “Eh, ‘m sure it’s fine. Can’t ya just have ‘em send ya another one?” Torn rummaged around in his desk drawer and pulled out a simple, black butt plug, “No. I’ll just give this to Kal and have him make a duplicate.” He bent over again and slid the plug inside, much to Jinx’s confusion, “Do ya really have’ta do _that_?” Torn pulled on his pants and sat down in his chair, “I don’t have the time or equipment to clean myself out, and your jizz tends to respond well to gravity.”

 

Jinx would’ve been shocked at that deadpan response, but he was used to Torn’s strange after-sex behavior by now. He grabbed some wipes Torn kept in a cabinet (specifically for these rendezvous) and wiped down Torn’s desk, disposing of the evidence. Torn sighed and wiped down the soiled paper as best he could, then placed it in his lap drawer, “So, where did that fantasy with Jak come from?” Jinx shrugged and took out another cigar, lighting it before musing, “Eh, I dunno. I mean, I juss’ assumed you had a ‘thing’ for the kid and rolled with it.”

 

The blush that crossed Torn’s face actually surprised Jinx, as did the commander’s sharp reply, “I do NOT have a ‘thing’ for Jak!” A blonde brow raised and Jinx chuckled, “Could’ve fooled me, Torn. It’s so obvious, I’ll bet even Blondie caught on by now.” Torn deflated slightly and crossed him arms. Knowing Torn for a long time, Jinx could tell this was a weird subject for the guard. He sighed, “Listen stripes, I don’t blame ya fer likin’ the kid, he’s pretty cute, but what I don’t get is why ya stay wit’ Ashelin if you aren’t happy.”

 

“I am happy!” Torn’s immediate response sounded forced even to himself, “Well, I mean, I love her. I really do. But…not like I should.” Torn sighed and crossed one leg over the other, “I love hanging out with her. I really enjoy dating and even kissing her. But, whenever it goes farther than that I just-” the words caught in his throat as Torn quickly changed the subject, “Either way, about Jak, I may have some sort of…attraction to him. I mean, he’s exactly my type. But he’s straight, and with that green-haired girl ‘what’s-her-name’. I’m not about to wreck our friendship with feelings that may just be lust.”

 

Jinx nodded and too a puff of his cigar, blowing the smoke out in a ring, “Yeah, yew aint the homewreckin’ type. I get it. But still, I see the way ya look at him, and I see the way you look at me ‘n Kal. Torn-” Jinx made direct eye contact with the Commander as he said, “-they aint the same.” Torn’s eyes widened slightly as Jinx hit him with the truth…HARD. Emboldened, Jinx decided to continue with the hard hits, “Ya need to stop doin’ this, Torn. Fuckin’ around with people ya don’t care for. It aint good for ya. You NEED to get out of this loveless relationship with Ashe before ya both get hurt, and ya need to take a chance with Jak.”

 

“That’s enough Jinx.” Torn’s eyes narrowed, but Jinx kept going, “NO! It’s NOT enough, Torn! You always do this. Shut down and dismiss every time someone tries to get through yer walls!”

“I mean it Jinx, shut up!” Torn was starting to get angry.

“If you would just open up to him and honestly admit to yourself that you like him-”

“Not another word!”

“-then maybe he’ll actually feel the same, and you can finally let yourself BE HAPPY!”

“ENOUGH!!”

 

The walls seemed to rattle with the rage thrown into that one word. Torn’s face was twisted in a snarl, but Jinx could see it in his eyes…

…he was afraid.

Afraid of the truth that was just shoved in his face, afraid that Jinx was right, afraid that if he let someone break down his walls, he would get hurt.

 

Jinx softened his voice, “Yer the only one here who thinks that you don’t deserve happiness, Torn.” The truth hurt, and Torn knew this was the raw, unspoken truth. New faces made him nervous, and familiar ones made him anxious. He was so afraid of giving in, of letting someone sneak past the walls he so carefully set up around his heart. His heart had been broken once in the past, when his first real love betrayed him.

 

_When Erol_ …

 

“Get out, Jinx.” Torn’s voice was quiet, but firm. Jinx was smart enough to realize that his stay was now unwelcome, so he stood and moved to the door. He unlocked it, and as it whooshed open, he gave one last glance to Torn, “Yew know where ta find me, Sunshine.” The door closed behind Jinx and Torn could barely choke back his emotions.

 

His office still had that lingering odor of cigar smoke and sex.

 

And it only reminded Torn of how empty it all was.


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes about this story and a continuation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes about this story and a continuation.

Hey, so to anyone who cares to read this. It seems like I got some good enough feedback, so I'm going to continue this story.

It will be a Jak/Torn romance and will be set in this story. I've started planning the story chapter by chapter, so when it's done, I'll post the first chapter.

It will most likely be called "Sunshine's Shade" and the basic plot is this:

Torn loses both fuckbuddies and is desperate. He goes to a hook-up nightclub in disguise and ends up drunk and sleeping with, you guessed it, JAK! Torn tries to drop the relationship, but PLOT TWIST, Jak falls in love with the persona Torn created!

Let me know what you guys think! Since I actually have a full plot laid out, I'll be able to finish it off nicely! I've also got one-offs planned! Expect the first chapter to be out sometime next month.

Thanks!!


End file.
